About a Girl
by Ppgt
Summary: E eu: a filha do meio. Nunca me interessei por esses cargos comunitários na igreja, nunca gostei das saias e vestidos que impunham para as mulheres e muito menos em fazer amigos dentro daquelas quatro paredes brancas.
1. Her

Short-Story.

Lovez/Semi.

Original.

* * *

Tentava prestar atenção no homem naquele humilde palco mas por algum motivo não conseguia acreditar em suas frases.

Ouvi um suspiro da mulher ao meu lado. Ela ainda estava irritada por estar mostrando meus joelhos no vestido "curto" que ganhei de uma tia.

- Isso não se usa na igreja – brigou antes de sairmos de casa. – Aliás, não se usa em lugar nenhum.

Meu pai sempre me pedia paciência, mas era tão difícil manter a boca fechada. Sempre acabava chorando escondida por suas broncas, afinal, nunca realmente entendi seus motivos. Quando ela iria perceber que somos duas pessoas e não apenas uma? Não era a filha perfeita, ela já tem meus dois irmãos para isso. Dois exemplos dentro da igreja.

Justin era divertido e popular entre a mocidade mesmo sendo casado. Um casamento preparado por Deus, como minha mãe sempre frisa. Julieta toca órgão em nossa igreja comum e toda a família sabia o quanto Justin a observava. Ele toca violino, realizando o sonho do meu pai de ter um filho musico.

Max era o mais novo e, já batizado, recebeu o dom da promessa pelo cargo de auxiliar nas reuniões destinadas aos jovens e menores de idade. Ele distribuía os versículos de um determinado capitulo da bíblia para a igreja-jovem recitar a cada culto. Uma grande responsabilidade que todos tinham orgulho.

E eu: a filha do meio. Nunca me interessei por algum desses cargos comunitários, nunca gostei das saias e vestidos que impunham para as mulheres, e muito menos, em fazer amigos dentro daquelas quatro paredes brancas.

Quebrei todos os sonhos de minha mãe para com sua única garota desde muito pequena, quando preferia brincar de "carrinho" com meus primos meninos que de "mamãe-e-filhinha" comas meninas, e tudo piorou cada vez mais conforme fui ganhando anos.

Não tinha culpa se as brincadeiras de menino eram muito mais legais. Sempre fui um garoto-afeminado e minha mãe parece ignorar o fato até hoje, mas meu pai sabia. Eu era seu menininho.

Enquanto minha mãe ajeitava a gravata dos meus irmãos eu ficava correndo atrás de meu pai, perguntando onde podia ajudar. Um dia me deu a tarefa de varrer a lanchonete e reclamei de ser "serviço de menina". Ele só ria. O tempo me fez mais menina, mas aquele espírito aventureiro nunca saiu.

- Olhe, que bonita. – parei minha mãe mostrando a calça jeans vestida no manequim da loja.

- Calça, Alex? – suspirou cansada. – Você esta muito moça para continuar vestindo isso. Conheço uma loja de vestidos maravilhosos por aqui.

Minha salvação era o salário que recebia na lanchonete. Ele pagava tudo que minha mãe se negava.

Era claro o caminho que todo meu histórico de vida apontava, mas parecia que todos tentavam não-ver o que acontecia. Inclusive eu.

Se fosse para escolher um dos dois sexos para namorar me obrigaria a escolher um homem. Não me via namorando uma menina, não podia me ver assim. Seria o desgosto da família, ou o desastre mais destacável da lista.

- Alex. – minha mãe disfarçou, sussurrando. – Ele esta olhando pra cá de novo.

Sentia a animação em sua voz.

Meus lhos encontraram os do garoto moreno, filho do senhor que atendia os cultos adultos. Manson tinha fama de gentil entre as moças, sempre carregando a pequena maleta de sua flauta.

Ele sorriu sem graça quando acenei com a cabeça.

Nunca realmente tínhamos nos falado, com exceções de uns contados cumprimentos rápidos. Concordo com minha mãe quando fala o quão ótimo seria namorá-lo. Era bonito, de boa família e participava da orquestra. Mas não estava apaixonada e sentia que nunca estaria... porque ele não era uma garota.

Tinha tanto medo de me apaixonar por uma garota que isso chegou a ser o desejo mais forte de todas minhas orações noturnas antes de desabar chorando no travesseiro, implorando ainda mais para que não acontecesse.

Daí ela apareceu.

Era meu primeiro dia de colegial. Como se minha timidez não fosse o suficiente, aquela menina apareceu em minha vida. Seu sorriso era maravilhoso, andando em direção de mais três garotas que comemoravam em voz alta.

Comecei a tremer e tive de mentir qualquer coisa para Harper ao meu lado quando perguntou se estava bem. Não conseguia tirar meus olhos dela. E tudo só piorou quando descobri estarmos na mesma turma.

Passei praticamente dois meses inteiros observando Mitchie arrastar as unhas na franja reta, lutando contra um sorriso quando uma risada alta lhe escapava, tentando controlar aquela sensação densa no estomago quando nossos olhares se encontravam e ela arqueava as sobrancelhas com um puxão de lábios. Até o dia que nós falamos de verdade pela primeira vez.

- Eu simplesmente odeio essa aula. – reclamou Harper, virando para trás em sua cadeira. – Não entendo uma palavra de física! Nem sei porque temos isso.

- Concordo plenamente. – meu coração perdeu o compasso por alguns segundos ao ouvir aquela voz tão perto. – Desculpa interromper – começou apoiando uma agenda em minha mesa. –, mas vou dar uma festa de 15 anos e gostaria de saber seus nomes para colocar no convite.

- Claro. – falei um pouco rápido demais. – Alex e Harper, quer que anote?

- Por favor. – pediu estendendo-me uma caneta.

Poderia ter usado a minha, mas foi a primeira vez que nossas mãos se tocaram.

- Sou péssima em guardar nomes. – continuou divertida. – Confundo até hoje a Hannah com a Miley mesmo depois de uma vida estudando juntas. – apontou as gêmeas em sua panelinha.

- Não tem problema. – entreguei-lhe o caderninho. – Aqui esta.

- Obrigada. – pegou. – Bela letra.

Fiquei o resto do dia planejando modos melhores para aquela conversa, mas sempre acabava caindo na real e percebendo que não posso voltar do tempo e corrigir minha estupidez. Eu mal falei. Mal a olhei.

Acabei não indo a sua festa, mas guardei o convite preto e rosa com carinho. Lembro do dia seguinte quando chegou na escola com os olhos cansados e acenando para todos que a parabenizavam pela "festa do ano". Alguns dias depois nos encontramos no corredor e ela perguntou porque não fui, paralisei novamente e não encontrei nenhuma desculpa boa o bastante e só balancei os ombros.

- Nem te conheço direito, seria estranho. – falei.

- Foda-se. – riu. – Mas tudo bem, eu te desculpo.

E só.

O primeiro colegial foi uma tortura em todos os sentidos da palavra. Eu estava tão ridiculamente atraída por essa pessoa impossível. Sempre tentava deixar claro o quanto acabaria quebrada no final, mas a verdade era que já estava.

Sempre esperei um convite seu para sentar em grupo, almoçar, ou que seja, mas não podia culpá-la por não me ver. Ninguém se importava o bastante para isso e sentia meu coração esfarelar na consciência de que ela não estava interessada em nada relacionado a mim simplesmente porque não existia em seu mundo.

Nessa época as brigas com minha mãe começaram a ficar mais freqüentes. Desisti de tudo e todos.

Implorei tanto para não me apaixonar por uma menina e Ele, ignorando completamente minhas orações, não me deu somente esse sentimento mas também sendo por alguém que não tenho chance alguma.

Não queria mais ir a igreja. Se era para meu caminho ser torto que seja por completo, sem essa ilusão idiota de que indo á igreja estarei fazendo minha parte ou ao menos tentando. Não estava tentando porra nenhuma.

Não culpo minha mãe por me querer dentro do caminho que a faz feliz, afinal, ser mãe se resume em querer e lutar para o melhor do filho e esse era o modelo que fez sua vida em paz. Ela também quer paz na minha vida, mas eu só queria superar isso sozinha. Esse era o _meu_ problema, não dela, não de ninguém.

As férias de final de ano chegaram e o segundo ano de colegial também.

Lembro de entrar na sala de aula rindo com Harper e Stevie, jogando minha mochila na mesma mesa do ano passado. Acho que tentei tanto prestar atenção na narração de Harper sobre seu encontro com Zeke que acabei conseguindo. Meu primeiro reflexo ao perceber que havia esbarrado em alguém foi apoiar-me em seus ombros, afinal, não sou estúpida e se formos cair que eu caia encima.

- Jesus. – ouvi quando nos equilibramos para não cair. – Começando o ano bem, Russo.

- Desculpe, eu não... – parei quando olhei para a menina de cabelos pretos. – Mitchie?

- Ah, sim. – percebeu que estava falando sobre o cabelo. – Gostou da cor? Me pareceu uma boa opção quando pintei, agora já não tenho certeza.

- O quê? – franzi o cenho. – Está ótimo. Sério, esta bonita.

Acho que essa foi a primeira vez que não me arrependi de uma conversa nossa. Digo, da minha parte da conversa.

- Sério? Obrigada. – sorriu.

Voltei para a história de Harper mas ouvi as primeiras três palavras e desliguei completamente. Tinha acabado de ter uma pequena conversa com Mitchie sem parecer uma completa idiota, talvez ou pouco efusiva, mas já era algo. Me senti bem a aula inteira. Principalmente pelo fato dela estar sentada ao meu lado.

Certo que não nos falávamos, mas algo dentro de mim fazia isso parecer muito maior do que realmente era. Na verdade não era nem bom. Deveria ter mudado de escola, a excluído do Facebook ou ao menos parar de responder suas perguntadas sobre que horas eram. Acabei me sentindo estúpida novamente.

- Ei, Alex, posso baixar um negocio no seu celular? – Mitchie perguntou no meio de uma aula.

- O que é? – estendi o telefone.

- É um programa, espere. – pegou, escondendo o aparelho entre os livros enquanto o professor dava a aula.

Ela estava com meu celular. _Ela._

Porque tinha de ser tão emotiva com tudo que a envolvia?

Harper, a pessoa que mais confio nesse mundo, me conhece desde o jardim de infância e esta acostumada comigo sendo mais fria que o normal e chega essa garota e muda tudo. Me faz virar uma... uma... uma garota!

- Qual teu número? – perguntou, colocando seu iPhone ao lado do meu.

- Pra quê? – ri.

- Só fala. – sorriu digitando os números que ditei. – Aqui, olha.

Me entregou o celular. Segundos depois ele apitou com uma mensagem na tela.

55293639: aeeeeeeeeee.

Ri baixo para o sorriso largo em seu rosto ao ver minha reação.

- É um aplicativo conectado na internet, estamos ligadas nele. – explicou. – Ae pessoal – chamou as meninas sentadas atrás. – tenho uma nova pessoa para perturbar quando não conseguir dormir. – apontou para mim.

- Mitch, que dó da garota. – Hannah, a gêmea loira, comentou sem tirar os olhos do caderno.

- Sinto muito Alex, sinto mesmo. – Caitlyn colocou a mão em meu ombro.

- Ei, assim ela vai pensar que não sou legal. – reclamou Mitchie.

- Exato. Não será iludida como todas nós fomos. – rebateu Miley, a gêmea morena.

As brigas com minha mãe ainda eram constante, mas comecei a aprender fechar a boca na hora certa. Não sei quando exatamente percebi estar dormindo mais tranqüilamente, pulando alguns tópicos de minhas orações e colocando a TV no mudo enquanto esperava o sono vir, mas ainda era assombrada pela insegurança. Ninguém podia saber.

Não sei porquê sai do meu quarto naquela noite. Já havia um tempo que estava conversando com Mitchie por mensagens e acho que simplesmente estava em um bom dia. Minha mãe e irmãos tinham ido á igreja e pouparam-me o convite já que meu pai ficaria em casa.

- Ei. – chamou minha atenção.

- Que susto. – sorri tirando o cobertor do livro em minhas mãos.

- Lendo Harry Potter de novo? – riu sentando-se ao meu lado no sofá.

- Amo a história, pai. – defendi.

Jerry era a única pessoa que compreendia minha necessidade de querer tomar decisões sem segundas opiniões. Sabia que não me apoiava com por cento, mas sempre deixou claro que a palavra final era minha.

- Queria conversar. – pediu quando fechei o livro. – Venho querendo a algum tempo.

- É algo grave? – preocupei-me.

- Sim e não. – sorriu.

Vi sua dificuldade para encontrar as palavras certas, já começando a sentir a tensão.

- Você sabe que pode me contar tudo, certo? – começou.

Fiquei em silêncio. Não podia tentar falar nada sem me trair.

- E... como nunca tocamos nesse assunto por sua espontaneidade acho que é melhor tirar minha duvida hoje. – continuou.

Queria correr para meu quarto. Comecei a pedir força para meu Deus, mas não tinha saída.

- Esta apaixonada, filha? – perguntou.

- Eu... n-nã... – gaguejei, fechando os olhos com força. – Pai...

Continuava quieto, esperando uma resposta inteira. Minha cabeça praticava o som completo da palavra não.

- Sim. – encarei a TV desligada.

- Por um... menino?

Prendi o choque nas minhas articulações que pulsavam em desespero. Tudo que conseguia pensar eram em mentiras. Desculpas. Uma lágrima rebelde escapou da tensão corporal e corri limpá-la, tentando não deixar o homem sério perceber. Não sabia se seu olhar era terno, bravo ou de pena, simplesmente não conseguia encará-lo com essa mascara de pecado.

* * *

Sei que começos são irritantes mas espero que gostem. Não terá muitos capítulos.

Twitter: _pptg

Review :)


	2. Promise

- Vem aqui. – sussurrou quando senti os braços carinhosos a minha volta. – Sabia que isso iria acontecer.

Chorei em seu peito como uma criança enquanto sentia a caricia nas pontas de meu cabelo.

- Desculpa. – consegui pedir com o pouco ar. – Não queria... juro.

- Eu sei. – apoiou o queixo no alto de minha cabeça. – Eu que preciso pedir desculpa. Essa conversa já tinha de ter acontecido.

- Não sei o que pensar, pai.

Nem ele sabia o que pensar, pois não disse nada. Não me fez culpada por gostar de meninas, esta em meu DNA e deixou claro que sempre desconfiou. Me sentia a pessoas mais feliz do mundo ao raciocinar que meu pai ainda sorria em minha direção após saber o segredo da minha vida. Não comentamos sobre minha mãe, ele sabia que voltaria a chorar se a mencionasse.

Não conseguia visualizar sua reação. Sempre soube que meu pai não seria o problema, mas era impossível ler suas ações e adivinhar.

- E essa garota, quanto tempo estão juntas? – começou fora do abraço.

- Ah. – suspirei. – Não estamos juntas. Ela nem sabe que gosto dela.

- Ela não é... – ainda tinha hesitação para a palavra, mas não me importava.

- Não. – suspirei. – Ela esta em minha classe.

- Hm... – tentou não parecer tão interessado. – Posso vê-la?

Esperei a voz aquecer minha garganta para negar.

- Te decepcionaria se falasse "não"? – pedi para seu silêncio. – Prometo te mostrar um dia, mas só...

- Tudo bem. – gaguejou ao me parar. – Tudo ao seu tempo, certo?

Dei o sorriso mais sincero e vivo em minha memória para o único homem no meu coração. Corri para o quarto quando Theresa saldou a casa, seguida por Max.

Escondi o livro da série junto aos outros proibidos dentro de meu baú.

"Ei ei." Meu celular virou com a mensagem.

Como se meu dia não pudesse ficar melhor.

"Vai me ignorar hoje?" mandou novamente.

"Que drama. Estou aqui."

"Ótimo, tenho uma proposta irrecusável."

"Qual?"

"Vamos virar a noite e ir para a escola como dois zumbis!"

"Sério?"

"Sim! Vai ser legal."

"Mas o que vamos ficar conversando por uma noite inteira?"

"Sei lá. Vamos fazer perguntas, jogar algum tipo de jogo, tanto faz."

"Ok. Quem começa?"

"Eu. Qual sua opinião sobre o sexo antes do casamento?"

"É esse tipo de perguntas que estava falando?"

"Pode perguntar o que quiser. Mas responda."

"Acho que vai da sua consciência. Se você não se importar e ter certeza do que esta fazendo, porquê não?"

"Ae, falou tudo!" comemorou, me fazendo sorrir largo.

Não sei se foi o horário avançado ou o caminho que sua primeira pergunta tinha traçado, mas não me senti tão hesitante em perguntar.

"Minha vez. Teria a coragem de confessar gostar de uma menina?"

"Sim. Até já fiz isso uma vez."

Meu coração afundou. Ela gostava de meninas.

Não sei se ficava feliz ou arrasada. Afinal, ela ainda pode estar gostando dessa garota.

"Ainda gosta dela?"

"Não sei. Realmente não sei." respondeu. "Nem a conheço pessoalmente. Você sabe, coisa de internet."

"Ah."

"Mas, minha vez. Por que você não veste saias compridas como sua mãe?"

"Simplesmente odeio."

"Hahaha isso sim é uma resposta."

"Haha mas não sinto que aquilo foi feita para eu usar. É ridículo. Principalmente em mim."

"Aposto que não fica tão ruim assim"

"Ah, não aposte nada porque vai perder."

"Eu nunca perco."

"Claro, claro. Qual seu signo?"

"Leão. Por quê? Que pergunta estranha."

"Para ter uma noção desse seu gênio."

"E qual o meu gênio?"

"Bem, você gosta de estar no controle, mesmo quando não quer ser o centro de tudo acaba sendo. Mas você gosta de atenção nos momentos certos, embora sempre acabe puxando um pouco mais do que deveria."

"Eu não acreditava desse lance de signos até você me descrever agora."

"Gosto dessa ciência, sei como agir com cada um."

"Isso quer dizer que nunca é você mesmo?"

"Bem... estou sendo eu mesmo agora."

"Haha gosto do seu eu. Ninguém deveria tentar mudá-lo."

"Vem falar isso para minha mãe."

"Me fale sobre o seu signo, então."

"Sou do ultimo dia de Câncer. O mais chato de todo o zodíaco, não tem graça falar dele."

"Mas quero ouvir."

"Sou o sentimental e chorão. É muito fácil me deixar ofendida, então tome cuidado. Mas não guardo rancor, ao contrario de você."

"É, eu guardo mesmo."

"Viu como não é bobagem."

"Mas agora fiquei curiosa com a sua primeira pergunta. Você esta em meninas também?"

Era difícil admitir, ainda que seja tão claro em minha cabeça. Palavras são simplesmente mais complicadas.

"A algum tempo."

"Já beijou uma?"

"Não."

"É igual beijar uma garoto."

"Nunca beijei ninguém."

"Isso é meio chocante."

"Sempre é. Uma menina de 15 anos que nunca beijou ninguém, wow, assunto do colégio."

"Não haha, digo ser chocante porque você é uma garota bonita, Alex."

Corei tímida para o celular em minhas mãos, chacoalhando a cabeça com a estupidez de esconder o sorriso para um aparelho.

"Te acho bonita também."

"Não precisa mentir haha Sei minha situação desprezível."

"Como assim?"

"Caindo na real Alex, beleza não é uma das minhas qualidades."

"Ok, você esta brincando, certo?"

"Não, por que estaria?

"Porque você é linda!"

"Vou fingir que acredito para acabarmos com esse assunto. Já até me perdi, quem pergunta agora?"

"Não estamos superando aquilo, te acho uma das meninas mais bonitas da escola."

Te acho A menina mais bonita da minha vida.

"Obrigada."

"Você não esta acreditando."

"É haha. Vamos só mudar de assunto."

Não sei onde exatamente o sono começou a me tomar, só sei que acordei no dia seguinte com cinco mensagens não lidas em sua conversa.

"Acho que é sua vez de perguntar."

"Alex?"

"É porque não consigo ver o quão bonita você me acha? Ok, sou gata pra cacete. Vamos continuar."

"Ignorada." ri.

"É, você provavelmente dormiu. Te vejo na escola."

- Sua filha da mãe, me deixou sozinha! – atacou-me quando me viu.

- Bom dia para você também, Mitch. – sorri. – Desculpe, não percebi quando cai no sono.

Não sei de onde veio seu apelido, mas ela não pareceu se importar.

- Não, não te perdôo.

- Vamos marcar outro dia para isso. De sexta para sábado.

Ela riu como resposta.

- De boa. – deu de ombros, divertida. – Se você não tivesse dormido provavelmente eu teria.

Depois de um tempo nossas conversas por mensagens foram diminuindo até chegar ao zero novamente. Voltando para a rotina de acenos e cumprimentos de manhã.

Mais um final de ano chegou e mais uma festa de família veio com suas piadinhas idiotas e abraços falsos.

Pensei em mandar uma mensagem de feliz ano novo quando bateu meia noite e os fogos explodiram, mas talvez seria um pouco estranho. Ocupei minha cabeça jogando ping-pong com a rodinha de primos meninos que sempre me encontrava. Não importa como, sempre acabava com os meninos de algum modo.

Foi uma das contadas vezes que esta gostando de usar um vestido. Eu havia escolhido e implorado por uma semana para minha mãe comprar, já que era um pouco curto demais á seus olhos. Era de renda preta e sem mangas – o que deu mais um discurso de minha mãe sobre o quanto precisava usar um bolero –, acabando uns três dedos acima do joelho. O usei com meu all-star vermelho e adorei passar a chapinha em meu cabelo para a festa, passando o pouco de maquiagem que comprei escondido.

Todos se surpreenderam e Max até elogiou com seu puxão de lábios bobalhão.

- Não ouça a mãe nisso, Lex. – sussurrou antes de sairmos de casa. – Esta linda. É a sua cara.

O abracei tão forte que tenho certeza que percebeu o quanto aquilo significava.

Estava me sentindo uma menina e a sensação era maravilhosa. Até ganhei alguns sorrisos de minha mãe quando meus primos me puxaram para dançar a primeira musica que tocou do radio desse novo ano. Adorei ser menina naquele dia.

Me sentia tão grande que fiz uma promessa comigo mesmo. Esse era meu ultimo ano de colegial, se não fizer loucuras agora seria uma Theresa para o resto da vida. Estaria presa e dependente de minha família, temendo cada passo, evitando paixões e me esquivando da vida. Não queria isso.

Agora queria o pecado. Mentir, jogar pessoas fora, trocar de personalidade quantas vezes quiser, beijar não só meninas mas meninos também, superar Mitchie ou até mesmo fazer algo a respeito desses sentimentos, conquistar pessoas novas e me encontrar em alguma parte dessas decisões.

Tive dois anos inteiros para sentir medo e tremer quando qualquer pessoa chegasse perto, esses 365 dias eram meus. Só meus.

Os primeiros meses de escola foram normais. Nem parecia que havia feito essa promessa, na verdade. Continuava observando Mitchie de longe, conversando com sua panelinha fechada, mas as coisas começaram a mudar em um dia que ela estava estranhamente agitada.

- Ei, olhe isso. – jogou o celular em minha mesa. – Ele não é maravilhoso?

A foto de um homem de cabelos compridos em preto e branco brilhava na tela.

- Realmente. – concordei. – Quem é?

- Ah, não sei. – balançou os ombros. – O encontrei na internet e não paro de olhar. Me lembra um conhecido.

- Onde você consegue encontrar pessoas bonitas? – perguntei. – Já desisti faz tempo.

- Vou em um lugar aí. Só tem gente linda. – sorriu. – Semana passada encontrei uma mulher igualzinha, se não mais bonita, que a Taylor Momsen. Estava literalmente babando nela.

- É possível ser mais bonita que a Momsen? –arregalei os olhos.

- Isso é só o começo. – continuou. – Aquelas meninas de meia-calça, whoa.

- Onde é isso, por favor! – esqueci a aula de química, entrando no assunto.

- Ah, sua mãe não te deixaria ir. – torceu a boca. – Se não, te levaria.

- Me levaria?

- Claro, digo, você não pode comentar com minhas amigas. – abaixou o tom, apontando para as três garotas entretidas em uma conversa. –, mas te levaria sem problema.

- Espere. – pedi franzindo o cenho. – Não leva suas amigas para esse lugar mas _me_ levaria?

- É que tenho um "parceiro no crime" para esse tipo de festa e ele tem ciúme das meninas. – deu de ombros. – E você é legal, Alex.

Você prometeu a si mesmo, Alex. Prometeu. Promessa é divida.

- E se... – pausei chamando sua atenção. – dermos um jeito de... burlar minha mãe?

- Sério? – falou surpresa. – Faria isso?

- Me ajudaria?

- Lógico. – falou óbvia.

- Então sim, faria.

Abriu um sorriso diferente, surpreso e respeitoso, soando muito mais sexy do que provavelmente planejou. Colou sua carteira na minha.

- Olha, lá as festas são loucas demais então terá que dormir na minha casa. – começou. – Terá uma explosão de fogos nesse sábado para domingo, vamos?

- Beleza. – concordei.

- Mas ninguém pode saber. _Ninguém._

- De mim não sai nada.

- Isso aí, cara. – estendeu a mão para apertar a minha.

Peguei seus dedos com o mesmo sorriso de animação em seu rosto.

- Tudo bem para sua mãe eu dormir lá? – perguntei insegura.

- Quê? Claro. Ela nem fica em casa. – riu alto. – Seremos eu, você e meu pai. Não se preocupe.

Diminuiu o riso para um puxão de lábios confortável. Vi o quanto tentava tirar minha insegurança com aqueles olhos brilhantes. Olhei para sua boca vermelha por dois segundos antes de voltar para os olhos delineados em preto.

Minhas mãos começaram a suar novamente. Mordi o lábio inferior e voltei a focar superficialmente o professor.

Estava ocupada demais tentando controlar o globo-da-morte em meu estomago para perceber se ela continuava ou não me encarando.


	3. Lie

Olá vocês.

Pra quem quer saber quantos capítulos a fic terá a resposta é que realmente não sei. Os planos são de fazer uma short-fic, então não esperam muitos. Talvez dez ou menos. Provavelmente menos haha.

* * *

- Pai, uma amiga me convidou para dormir em sua casa. – comentei descontraída. – Sabe, vamos nadar e ver filmes... posso?

- Dormir fora? – estranhou. – Harper vai?

- Hm, não. Vai ser um pessoal fora da escola. – tentei manter a calma.

- Mas, filha, na primeira vez que vai nessa casa já acaba posando?

- Ela me convidou. – insisti. – Por favor, nunca realmente dormi na casa de amigas. Só Harper, mas ela é tipo uma irmã.

Suspirou alto no silêncio.

- Por favor. – pedi.

O coração já apertado para um não.

- Ok. – aceitou. – Mas vou te buscar no domingo.

- Obrigada, obrigada. – sorri largo o abraçando com pressa para subir as escadas.

Na sexta-feira Mitchie se despediu com uma piscadela esperta que me fez corar e na tarde de sábado meu pai estacionou o carro em frente a casa cor creme de portão branco.

- Tem certeza que é aqui? – chegou Jerry.

- Sim. – observei o imóvel bonito. – Até amanhã. A paz de Deus.

- Amém. Se cuide. – beijou uma bochecha.

Toquei o interfone e Mitchie logo apareceu acenando para meu pai.

- Ele acreditou? – perguntou ao fechar o portão liso.

- Sim. – respirei fundo.

- Parece nervosa.

- Estou um pouco. – fechei os olhos.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – acariciou meus ombros. – Vamos nos divertir pra caralho.

Sorri.

- Isso aí. – sorriu de volta. – Seu sorriso é lindo, use-o para sempre. Vem.

Sua casa era muito bonita e um pouco cara demais, mas esqueci os quadros modernos nas paredes quando subimos a escada para seu quarto e prendi a respiração, nervosa para a calça jeans preta que apertava suas pernas curtas.

Seu quarto era bem diferente do que pensava. Imaginava pôsters e fotos em uma parede vermelha mas tudo que encontrei foi uma cama de casal, uma escrivaninha com CDs amontoados e um guarda-roupa de madeira clara embutido em uma das paredes cor de creme.

- Senta, por favor. – convidou jogando o controle do ar condicionado na cama. – Ainda não terminei de me maquiar.

Coloquei minha bolsa em um pedaço desocupado da escrivaninha e sentei no colchão.

- Escolha uma musica. – pediu me entregando o iPhone conectado a uma caixa de som grande demais para um quarto.

Tentei me entreter procurando algo que conhecesse na lista virtual e percebi muita coisa boa.

- Paramore. – pensei alto. – Amo Paramore.

- Sério? – começou o assunto.

- Sim. – foquei sua figura pintando os olhos de preto por algum tempo ao dar play, logo lembrando de me policiar. – Já ouvia entes de ficar super popular.

- E ser trilha sonora de Twilight. – afirmou. – Argh, essa série só prova o quão idiota os adolescentes ficaram. Eu não sou idiota.

Ri baixinho.

- Onde vamos? – perguntei.

- Daniels. – respondeu concentrada no espelho. – É tipo um pub, só não que é um. – riu. – É legal, cofie.

Mentir para meu pai foi quase sufocante e estava sendo ainda mais agora. Pensei que Mitchie me faria calma mas não foi o suficiente.

Não percebi ela se aproximando até ver seu olhar preocupado.

- Olha – começou gentil. –, se não estiver se sentindo a vontade mentindo para tua família... podemos ficar aqui sem problema algum. Tenho uns filmes legais ou se quiser ligar para virem te buscar, não quero que fique desconfortável assim.

Foquei aqueles olhos âmbar destacados pela sombra esfumaçada perfeita, os lábios brilhantes com a cor vermelha natural. A maquiagem completa fazia a pele pálida saltar destacada. Linda. Tão tocável. E preocupada.. comigo.

Ela se importada com meu conforto.

Prometi a mim mesmo, mas cumprir só como um compromisso só iria me deixar ainda mais nervosa.

- Não.. eu quero ir. – apertei meus olhos. – Preciso disso.

Ela sorriu sem dentes.

- Tem certeza? – certificou arqueando as sobrancelhas bem feitas.

- Absoluta. – respondi certa.

- Era o que precisava ouvir. – se levantou da cama em um pulo.

Abriu o guarda-roupa procurando algo nas prateleiras internas organizadas em uma bagunça que provavelmente fazia algum sentido em sua cabeça.

Sua blusa surrada do AC/DC subiu quando levantou o braço até a ultima prateleira quase inacessível, expondo alguns centímetros de suas costas.

As unhas pretas voltaram segurando um bolo de meias enroladas.

- Certo. – suspirou baixo. – Para nossa sorte eu não vou ficar no bar hoje. Jason vai quebrar essa pra mim. Vamos nos divertir pra caralho. A banda no Nate vai tocar, ele é baterista. Provavelmente iremos sair surdas porque o lugar é pequeno e o som é alto, mas lave a pena.

Enquanto falava ia desembrulhando o pano até chegar em uma latinha de latão, tirando a tampa e arrancando dois maços de cigarro com cuidado para não tocar em nada e deixar o cheiro químico.

- Acho que você vai adorar. – continuou sorrindo. – Lembra do Shane que te contei? Então, ele é irmão mais novo do dono, Jason, e Nate é o caçula dos três. E o mais gente boa, você vai ver. Ele é meio sério e tímido de primeira mas até o final da noite ele já vai estar sorrindo pra você, só não se assuste.

Escondeu as caixinhas na maleta junto com o violão que, pelo jeito, iria levar e parou de falar com um ar pesado.

- Estou falando demais, cara. – concluiu me fazendo gargalhar e concordar.

Seu iPhone vibrou com o som estridente de uma guitarra e ela logo estendeu a mão e atendeu.

- Oi. – respondeu. – Já estamos descendo.. sim, ela veio.. beleza.

Desligou, colocando o aparelho no bolso apertado.

- Jason chegou para nos buscar. – pegou a maleta.

Ainda estava nervosa mas não controlava essa animação. Essas toneladas de sensações juntas. Mentir, sair para minha primeira festa, não ter Harper por perto, conhecer novas pessoas, ver o quarto de Mitch, estar sozinha com ela... e tudo isso se iniciou por uma conversa na sala de aula.

Mitchie gritou para seu pai que estávamos saindo e encontramos um rapaz de barba rala e bochechas fofas encostado num carro alto.

- Jason. – cumprimentou Mitchie, entregando-lhe a mala do instrumento. – Essa é Alex, a menina que te falei.

- Ah, a menina da igreja. – sorriu gentil. – Prazer Alex, sou Jason.

- O prazer é meu. – respondi.

- Vamos embora logo, daqui a pouco começa a escurecer. – apressou Mitchie dando a volta no carro.

Sentei no banco de trás junto com o violão e Mitchie foi tagarelando com Jason na frente. Ela realmente falava bastante.

- Seus pais sabem onde esta indo, Alex? – perguntou Jason ainda dirigindo.

- Não fazem idéia. – respirei fundo. – E espero que nunca saibam.

- Então eles pensam que esta jogando Banco Imobiliário com sua nova amiguinha? – supôs nunca deixando o sorriso divertido cair.

- É, tipo isso. – ri.

- É, essa hora estaríamos de boinhas na piscina. – completou Mitchie nos fazendo rir alto.

- Vai por mim Lex – me apelidou. –, não vai se arrepender de ter vindo. É a melhor casa de festa metal da cidade.

- Sabe que isso não vale nada vindo de você, certo? – Mitchie falou obvia. – Já falei que você é dono.

- Você sempre quebrando meus esquemas. – suspirou alto. – Ia dar uma super recomendação.

- Isso é um aviso prévio, Alex. – Mitchie sorriu inclinando a cabeça para mim no banco. – Shane é três vezes pior que isso. Nate é o meu garoto.

Estacionamos em frente a uma grande porta com "Daniels" grafitado em letras retas acima.

Era realmente um pouco pequeno para a expectativa de festa que tinha, mas não deixava de ser menos interessante. O ambiente em si era sexy. Mal iluminado, desenhos simbolistas nas paredes e o cheiro de couro velho. Um bar improvisado com uma bancada de mármore dividia o salão da cozinha, onde caixas de cerveja estavam amontoadas.

- Shane e Nate estão lá encima. – avisou Jason, a voz fazendo eco na casa fazia. – Já vou preparar os lances.

- Lances? – perguntei baixo, evitando o eco.

- Lance, barato, erva. – citou outras sentenças. – Maconha.

- Vocês... fumam maconha aqui?

- Sim, já experimentou?

- Claro, no mesmo dia que perdi a virgindade e vomitei minha alma de tão bêbada. – ironizei.

Mitchie riu alto.

- Você sabe usar sarcasmo! – comemorou. – Vamos lá pra cima. Se quiser experimentar algo a noite é sua, princesa.

Princesa. Foi a ultima coisa que falou antes de subir a escada em espiral saltando degraus. A segui de perto e em silencio até ela cumprimentar um menino sentado no chão.

O andar de cima era ainda mais rebelde. Uma mesa totalmente bagunçada decorava o meio do segundo salão, alguns colchões rasgados estavam espalhados pelo chão sujo e partes de instrumentos estavam jogadas por todo cômodo.

- Ei, Nate. – Mitch gritou com o menino de cabelos cacheados. – Essa é Alex.

O garoto se levantou com uma certa pressa, acenando um sorriso rápido antes de entrar por uma porta.

- Disse para não se assustar. – sorriu em minha direção após jogar a mala em um dos colchões. – Aqui são todos estranhos. Jason o cara de 22 anos ignorado pela família só porque não quer fazer faculdade, Shane um idiota de 20 anos com cabeça de oito que não é bom em absolutamente nada além de fazer pessoas rirem por pena, Nate de 17 que tem extrema dificuldade em conseguir conforto com algum contato humano, eu a garota-rebelde que gosta de fazer musica e fumar para escapar desse inferno e, agora... você, a menina que cansou de viver em linha reta e quer conhecer a sensação do pecado.

- Então... estou no grupo?

- Se quiser. – completou um garoto apoiado no batente da porta.

Os cabelos artificialmente lisos quase lhe cobrindo os olhos que vestiam um pouco de maquiagem escura.

- Shane. – sorriu Mitchie quando o garoto pulou em suas costas. - Shane, Shane, se controle. Temos visita.

- Ela não é visita. – respondeu ofendido. – É uma descolada. Bem vinda, querida. Aqui é a toca dos indesejáveis.

- É, bem vinda ao grupo dos problemáticos. – ouvi Jason subindo as escadas.

- Disse que eles são legais. – sorriu Mitch. – Vem, vamos sentar.

Shane sem apressou em nossa frente, sentando ao lado do stereo.

- Foo Fighters. – avisou dando play.

A guitarra desamarrou o silencio e o eco. A musica estava alta e eu estava adorando. Me sentei ao lado de Mitchie não me importando com a sujeira no chão. Ninguém parecia ligar.

- The Pretender é clássica. – Mitchie falou um pouco alto para escutar. – Conhece?

- Eu tenho uma religião, Mitch – ri. – não quer dizer que viva em uma caverna.

- Desculpe. – riu junto. – Não quero te deixar desconfortável.

Sorri tímida, observando Shane se perder na musica por alguns segundos até encontrar seus olhos ainda em mim.

- Não estou desconfortável. – assegurei.

Não estava.

Ainda nervosa, claro, mas eles me colocaram no grupo. Me chamaram de problemática e me mostraram que não sou a única que com problemas. Talvez seja até mais difícil para eles que são mais velhos arcarem com a responsabilidade de serem "indesejáveis". Eu ainda estava no colegial. Ainda era a menininha do papai.

- Ótimo. – sorriu largo.

* * *

Segue: _pptg

Review.


	4. You don't go anywhere

- Aqui. – Jason se sentou ao lado de Mitchie segurando um rolo de papel mal enrolado entre os dedos.

O apoiou entre os lábios para acender, puxando o ar com vontade ao deixar a droga agir antes de soltar a fumaça.

- Deus, essa é ótima. – passou o cigarro caseiro para Mitchie. – Cuidado na hora de segurar, pegue assim, Nate não cortou o papel direito.

A menina assentiu, levando o tubo marrom á boca vermelha.

Passei a língua em meus lábios por instinto.

Ela tragou pesado, filtrando o ar pela planta e o prendendo no corpo. A fumaça dançou ao sair. O cheiro não era ruim, era doce.

- Quer experimentar? – ofereceu.

- Não sei se devo. – hesitei.

- Se sentir que deve – sorriu. – se pronuncie antes que acabe.

Mordi o lábio em hesitação.

Diga não as drogas, a voz do pastor repetia em minha cabeça. Uma vez que entra é uma vida de luta para sair, seus professores falavam.

Essas.. autoridades. Ninguém manda em minha vida. Digo não a quem dizer.

- Quais são os efeitos? – perguntei.

Mitchie riu baixinho e já pude ver a pequena alteração na voz mais melodiosa e calma.

- Você só vai achar tudo.. pouco mais engraçado. – sorriu largo. – Não vai ver muitas conseqüências.

- Não vou ver conseqüência?

- É. Não tem como explicar. – estendeu o tubo já na metade. – Experimente e me fale.

Se falar que minha hesitação já tinha passado estaria mentindo, mas a curiosidade e essa necessidade de sentir... algo era maior.

Peguei o cigarro com cuidado e o levei até a boca.

Se as conseqüências realmente desapareciam seria o paraíso.

Não tinha idéia de como tragar.

Tossi nas duas primeiras tentativas.

- Sugue e prenda o maximo que conseguir. – instruiu. – Deixe-a dançar em seu pulmão.

Tentei novamente. Meus olhos ardiam e parecia impossível conseguir segurar a fumaça por mais de três segundos completos.

Mitchie riu alto de minha expressão.

- Chega. – pegou o cigarro de meus dedos. – Não queremos que você passe mal.

- Acho que não fiz direito. – falei.

- Já está bom. – sorriu tragando novamente. – Se prepare para o efeito e, uma dica, não tente controlar. Deixe rolar.

Deitou no chão. Os cabelos espalhados sobre o ombro, as pernas flexionadas e o all-star velho contava o compasso da musica alta.

Soltou a fumaça em uma linha reta. Foi lindo. Era como se uma mão invisível estivesse desenhando no ar. As pequenas minhas que saiam do centro formavam os galhos de uma arvore e desaparecerem no ar.

Estiquei a mão e tentei pegar mas já era tarde demais e o desenho já havia sido apagado.

- É maravilhoso, não é? – sorriu largo, ainda olhando para o teto.

- É lindo. – concordei.

Peguei o toco que ainda sobrava do cigarro de seus dedos e filtrei o ar novamente, me deitando ao seu lado.

Fechei os olhos com a sensação estranhamente confortável. Parecia que sentia cada músculo de meu corpo relaxar aos poucos até perceber que Mitchie havia roubado o lance antes que caísse de meus dedos. Soltei o ar e sorri com o espetáculo de luzes e efeitos.

- Meu Deus. – soltei baixinho, quase aplaudindo quando a fumaça se foi.

Alguma parte do meu cérebro identificou Everlong tocando.

Olhei para o lado e meu estomago revirou.

Aqueles olhos.. aquele sorriso.. aquela pele tão tocável.. aquela boca tão beijável..

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos lá deitadas, mas cada segundo foi incrível.

Lembro de ver umas sombras passando ao nosso redor mas eu só tinha olhos para ela.

Senti vontade de chorar quando percebi o efeito mais fraco e depois uma vontade não-humana de beijar Shane por trazer-nos um novo cigarro.

Um efeito por cima do outro e ainda conseguia sentir a musica tomando conta. Fiquei com vontade de dançar e pular com aquele som acústico. Conseguia perceber que a voz do cantor era _live_ e não era o Dave Grohl de antes.

- Alex – Mitchie me chamou, a voz rouca pelo silencio longo. – ..estamos deitadas a quanto tempo?

Não sei se respondi a sua pergunta ou só pensei e esqueci de falar.

Joguei uma perna a cada lado de seu corpo o mais lentamente que consegui, me sentando em sua barriga.

Agora entendia quando disse não existir conseqüências e era realmente inexplicável. Inexplicavelmente maravilhoso. Liberdade física e espiritual.

Abaixei-me e toquei sua boca na minha. Não consegui identificar o gosto da manteiga de cacau por cima da droga mas seu toque foi simplesmente a coisa mais intensa que já senti.

Abocanhei seu lábio inferior o sugando como o cigarro. Ela era melhor que aquela droga. Sua língua invadiu minha boca ao mesmo tempo que senti suas mãos subindo por minha coxas e parando com firmeza em minha cintura.

Ela levantou o tronco até estar sentada, cruzando as pernas em estilo indiano comigo ainda sentada em sua pélvis. Que ela se acostume com meu peso ali pois não sairia nunca mais.

Não havia quase nenhum espaço entre nossos corpos e o beijo não foi quebrado em momento algum. Agarrei seu pescoço com minhas unhas e ela gemeu com dor, me apertando pela cintura contra si.

Abri minha boca na sua e senti sua língua provocar a minha até faltar ar.

Inspirou com força quando paremos o beijo.

Esse foi um dos momentos que desejei voltar para minha dimensão mas queria continuar sentindo o momento 100%. Embora você tenha seus momentos de viajem a droga te fazia sentir cada veia pulsante em seu corpo. Fazia-me presente pelo momento. Nem conseguia lembrar como vim parar dessa casa cheia de pessoas, só conseguia olhar para aqueles olhos esfumaçados.

- Nem ferrando que esse foi seu primeiro beijo. – a ouvi.

- Mas foi.

- Impossível.

Pegou meu lábio inferior entre os seus e suspirei nos movimentos maravilhosos.

A melhor experiência de minha vida já mudou duas vezes em uma só noite, de fumar maconha para meu primeiro beijo.

Beijar alguém era maravilhoso assim ou estava assim só por ser ela?

Arrastei minha boca para seu maxilar mordendo-o o mais suave que consegui para não deixar marca e segui a linha até descer ao pescoço pelo ângulo da mandíbula.

A madrugada foi um borrão em minha memória. Consigo lembrar de seus momentos mas tudo que fiz foi dançar. Quando o efeito da droga passou ainda estava tão fora de mim que não conseguia agir no meu normal.

Se já não a tinha beijado o bastante enquanto drogada tudo piorou quando "sóbria". Beijá-la fora do efeito alucinógeno era tão real. Tão mais sexy. Tão luxurioso.

Chegamos em sua casa quase de manhã e procuramos não fazer barulho mas não conseguíamos conter o riso por motivo nenhum.

Conseguimos trancar a porta do quarto para nos atacarmos novamente.

Me colocou deitada na cama e mordiscou meu pescoço enquanto sua mão fazia pressão em meu centro por cima do jeans.

Mordi meu lábio inferior com força, arqueando as costas.

Deixei um gemido longo escapar baixinho e ela levantou a cabeça de meu pescoço.

Seus olhos espertos de gato me observavam como se fosse uma presa, a mão agora leve encima de minha área intima.

Ouvi algo e sabia que era minha calça sendo desabotoada.

Não queria pará-la. Nem sei se sou capaz disso.

Eu a quero e podia apalpar a luxuria em seu olhar sexy.

- Não é justo você ser tão linda, Alex. – falou.

Era impossível que ainda estivesse no efeito da droga, já faziam umas boas horas desde nosso ultimo cigarro.

- Se estiver brincando com minha cabeça juro que te mato. – respondi não conseguindo descruzar nossos olhares.

- Não estou brincando contigo. – sorriu sexy. – Mas passei a noite inteira tentando te tocar e você nunca reclamou.

- Porque você parece saber o que fazer.

- E eu sei.

- Eu... – me interrompi. – Não posso, desculpe.

Puxei sua mão de minha parte intima até minha bochecha.

- Não sei se vou ter coragem de falar isso amanhã cedo, mas tenho essa.. _coisa_ por você desde o primeiro colegial. – admiti sem medir as palavras antes de dizer. – Congelo toda vez que respiramos o mesmo ar então, por favor, não tire proveito disso. Eu quero, mas simplesmente não posso te dar minha virgindade porque se te dar tudo o que quer agora...

Não consegui terminar a frase que parou em minha garganta. Aqueles olhos atentos ainda me encarando. Sentia minha alma ter sugada por eles e não queria mais isso.

Ameaçou falar algo mas se interrompeu antes de começar, se abaixando e juntando nossas bocas fechadas.

Aquilo era diferente. Não cheirava sexo. Era terno e... apaixonante.

- O banheiro é ali. – sorriu apontando sutilmente para a porta com a cabeça. – Coloque o pijama e vamos dormir um pouco.

Saiu de cima de mim, abrindo o armário e pegando algumas roupas.

A observei ficar de frente para o grande espelho, podia ver seu cansaço pelo jeito desajeitado que puxava a maquiagem fora dos olhos como se esquecesse que tinha mais alguém na sala.

Escolhi meu pijama em minha bolsa de roupas e voltei a encará-la mais uma vez. Ainda continuava encantadora para uma noite inteira de pulos e amassos.

A sombra preta, antes ao redor dos olhos, já riscava quase todo bochecha pálida e ouvi um suspiro forte e falhado quando percebi que a tinta preta lhe escorria pelo queixo.

- Mitch, esta tudo bem, o que aconteceu. – larguei as roupas e peguei seu rosto entre minhas mãos.

Os olhos cheios de água me encaravam com relutância, quase como se estivesse com vergonha.

- Não é nada. – respondeu.

Seu rosto era hipnotizante. As lagrimas negras silenciosas descendo pela bochecha pálida que gritava contra a tinta, alguns fios do cabelo preto tentando esconder um dos olhos castanhos escuros. Acariciei sua pele com o polegar.

Ela começou a rir baixinho tentando sair de minha posse ainda no choro calado. A soltei e caiu no banquinho a frente da mesa de maquiagem, o espelho nos refletindo como se alguém assistisse. Seus soluços eram de riso mas chorava com dor.

- Mitchie, o que mais você tomou naquela festa?

- Nada.. eu só.. nada. – encarou o próprio reflexo. – Preciso continuar a tirar...

Começou novamente a passar os dedos já sujos nos olhos mas a parei.

- Pare. – peguei suas mãos. – Não estou brincando, o que mais você tomou?

- Shane disse que era LSD. – respondeu. – Fique tranqüila, o efeito passa daqui a pouco.

- Daqui a pouco? – repeti irônica. – Fiquei no seu lado por mais de duas horas e não te vi comer nada. Você já estava alta esse tempo inteiro. Quanto tempo isso dura?

- Não sei. – tossiu, o olhar descendo para nossas mãos juntas. – É a maior viajem.

- Pare. – pedi.

Vi seu olhar assustado por alguns segundos, voltando a ficar extremamente calmo e desfocado.

- Pequenos momentos de lucidez. – sussurrou, a voz tossida. – Me puxa de volta pra essa dimensão Alex, por favor.

- Shh. – a abracei com força, sua maquiagem provavelmente manchando minha blusa. – Você não vai a lugar nenhum.

* * *

Segue: _pptg

Review.


	5. Sober

Ela não se lembrou de muita coisa no dia seguinte. Ao contrario de mim.

- Lembro de estar totalmente no ar – falou, a voz rouca de quem acaba de acordar. –, daí te beijar mas quando chupei aquela bala minhas memórias apagaram.

Não comentamos sobre o beijo, mas tenho certeza que ela percebeu quando tentei esconder meu rosto corado.

Tudo mudou muito rápido e claramente a partir daí.

Na segunda-feira ela me convidou para sentar em seu restrito grupo. Olhei para Harper com apreensão mas Mitchie só sorriu e disse que "a garota das roupas" também podia vir.

Passei a ficar mais conhecida na escola, por algum motivo que não sabia. Meninos começaram a sorrir em minha direção e ajudou a aumentar minha confiança. Mas não importa o quão confiante e cheia de mim estivesse, quando Mitchie chegava era difícil formar uma frase sem parecer estúpida.

Por um tempo dessa fase eu só era quem queria ser na escola e abaixava as orelhas para voltar dela. Estava interpretando a Alex Perfeita Russo para minha mãe e ela estava orgulhosa por realmente pensar que me tornei ela. Comecei a escolher os modelos de meus vestidos e embora ela não os aprovasse a ouvia suspirando que pelo menos não era uma calça. A acompanhava todos os finais de semana na igreja, sorrindo para quem precisasse e contando os segundos para sair de lá, voltando para a bíblia ao lado de minha cama onde podia ler e interpretar do meu jeito.

A verdade era que não queria um senhor me dizendo o que fazer. Não preciso de um mandamento divino me dizendo "não matarás" para não cometer assassinato.

Já havia passado um mês inteiro desde minha noite na casa de Mitchie e estava muito bem com minha mãe até aquele dia.

Estava tentando tirar algum som de meu teclado quando meu pai entrou em meu quarto. Na verdade nem sabia tocar o instrumento, mas tutoriais na internet me ajudavam a aprender pelo menos a mão direita de minhas musicas preferidas.

- Alex.. – chamou confuso, a voz baixa.

- Sim. – tirei meus fones de ouvido quando percebi sua longa pausa.

- Tem um... tem um homem querendo falar com você. – falou. – Ele diz que te conhece.

Levantei e desci as escadas com hesitação. A expressão em Jerry me fez tensa exatamente quando ele toca na noite que passei em Mitchie.

Ter mentido para ele ainda me perturbava e as vezes eu pegava ar para despejar tudo, mas sabia que não me arriscaria a ficar sem ver minha nova amiga.

Percebi meu pai me observando da cozinha quando abri a porta.

- Jason. – saiu em interrogação quando o homem com a barba feita e cabelos um pouco mais arrumados que o normal sorriu. – O que esta fazendo aqui? – abaixei a voz. – Se alguém descobre...

- Ei, fica tranqüila. – continuou sorrindo. – Mitch me instruiu para vestir apropriadamente.

Era verdade. Ele vestia calças jeans com um paletó justo e uma camiseta preta simples por baixo.

- Por isso fez a barba? – encostei um pouco mais a porta atrás de mim, saindo de casa.

- Sim. – passou a mão no queixo. – Mas já estava querendo tirá-la. É ruim pra dormir e não estou disposto a esse incomodo para parecer um filosofo fracassado.

Ri.

- Mas vamos ao ponto. – sorriu para minha risada alta. – Planejei uma festa de ultima hora no Daniels e, como você não foi a mais nenhuma desde sua primeira, vim te buscar.

- Você veio _aqui_ me buscar para ir em uma festa? – abaixei o volume. – Esta louco? Ninguém nunca vai me deixar...

- Mitch já pensou em tudo. – me pausou com um gentil gesto de mão. – Ou pensa isso.

- Porque ela não me mandou mensagem ou algo parecido? – o cortei. – Me avisasse de algo.

- Ela esta sem celular e não lembrava seu numero para me falar. – explicou rapidamente, voltando para o ponto. – Você "vai dormir cedo" hoje e pula a janela. Eu estudei sua saída de incêndio e esta em ótimas condições para uma escapada. Te trago quando acabar.

- E se alguém entrar no quarto? – me indignei. – E se...

- Alex. – me cortou sério. Olhei para ele nessa pequena pausa de dois segundos e ele me pareceu tão.. responsável e cuidadoso. Via em seus olhos que estava tão animado quanto Mitchie antes de sairmos de sua casa em minha primeira noite do Daniels. – Pare de pensar muito. Vamos ou não? Posso avisar Mitch que você não quis ou mentir que não estava passando bem.

Mordi meu lábio inferior enquanto seus olhos ainda me encaravam com metade da expectativa já morta.

- Ok. – concordei, segurei a maçaneta com firmeza. – Me espere na esquina de cima. Vou me arrumar e corro até lá.

- Perfeito. – assentiu para minhas ordens sussurradas, meio feliz meio aliviado. – Se não conseguisse te convencer Mitch me esfaquearia. Te espero lá, mas não demore. Já são oito e meia e já esta tudo rolando, deixei Shane no comando e isso é um erro evidente.

Ri novamente antes de fechar a porta.

- Quem era? – perguntou meu pai, tentando parecer descontraído.

- Ah, o irmão de uma colega. – menti.

- E o que ele estava fazendo aqui?

- Estava perdido na vizinhança e lembrou que morava aqui. – fui subindo as escadas deixando a voz de meu pai longe.

Trombei com Max no corredor e forcei um bocejo, que me levou a ter um verdadeiro.

- Dormir cedo hoje? – sorriu ele.

Acenei positiva escutando um "boa noite" de minha mãe que recolhia as roupas sujas do banheiro.

Tranquei a porta do quarto, já tirando a blusa larga que roubei de Justin e procurando algo bom o bastante no armário.

Mitchie mandou me buscar. Ela mataria Jason se não me convencesse a ir. Ela tinha planejado tudo.

Olhei para um abrigo preto leve de malha sem mangas, o capuz caindo no cabide. Só havia o usado uma vez, por baixo de uma blusa de frio mas.. hoje estava calor.

O vesti por cima do sutiã, deixando meus braços e metade dos ombros a mostra. Minha mãe nunca aprovaria e talvez seria por isso que estava me sentindo tão livre. Coloquei uma calça e amarrei o all-star com pressa.

Escureci os olhos com maquiagem e passei o gloss brilhante até me sentir sexy o bastante para ela.

Abaixei as cortinas e fiz todos os barulhos de meu ritual para dormir, então pulei a janela.

Aqueles ferros enferrujados faziam um barulho desgraçado e não sei como ninguém percebeu. Ou até tivessem percebido, mas já estava longe demais para saber.

A brisa quente de verão bateu em meu cabelo enquanto andava rápido, a cabeça abaixada quando passava pelas janelas iluminadas dos vizinhos conhecidos.

Jason se esticou dentro do carro para abrir a porta do passageiro e entrei.

- Vamos logo antes que mude de idéia. – ofeguei.

Eu não ia mudar de idéia e o sorriso esperto dele sabia.

- Eu sei porquê você esta indo. – virou a esquina que marcava meu quarteirão, estava oficialmente fugindo de casa. – Ou melhor, por quem.

- Quê?

- Você sabe.

- Quê? – repeti.

- Você sabe que eu sei.

- Jason... não estou entendendo.

- Deixa pra lá. – riu.

- Não, agora fala. – me virei para ele no banco do motorista.

- Eu vi vocês duas ficando na festa. – falou. – Acho que todo mundo viu. Nate até ficou com ciúmes porque você "a roubou" dele.

- A roubei?

- É, geralmente os dois ficam colados nas festas. – explicou. – Eles são melhores amigos desde que consigo me lembrar e ela consegue ter essa facilidade que ele não tem para falar com pessoas.

- E onde eu entro com sua tese de que gosto dela? – arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Não atue perto de mim, Lex. – riu alto. – Tenho dois irmãos problemáticos, sei quando alguém quer se esconder atrás de uma mentira.

Foquei o transito normal de sexta-feira a noite.

- Eu vi o jeito que olhava para ela. – completou. – Antes e depois de estar drogada.

- Não fale essa palavra. – pedi. – Não me faz sentir cristã.

Riu novamente e sorri com ele, mesmo sendo verdade.

- Não mude o tópico. – continuou. – Consigo ler muito bem as pessoas porque já pratiquei muito com meus irmãos, mas mesmo depois de tanto tempo... Mitchie ainda é um mistério para mim.

Franzi o cenho e o observei fazer o mesmo, talvez mais confuso que eu.

- Não consigo ler ela. – sorriu como se não achasse graça alguma nisso. – Isso me preocupa as vezes.

- Quer dizer que.. ela nunca perdeu aquela postura perto de vocês? – perguntei.

- É. – concordou.

Me encostei no banco pensativa.

Tudo o que minha cabeça conseguia enxergar era aquela noite. Nós duas abraçadas, ela chorando, implorando para que não deixasse a droga agir novamente.

- Pensativa? – perguntou retórico. – Não se preocupe, ela esta mais sexy que você imagina.

- Quê? – repeti não contendo um riso verdadeiro que se mixou ao dele.

- Admita logo. – pediu.

- É. – joguei um soco leve em seu ombro. – Acho que me pegou.

- Sabia! – comemorou consigo mesmo. – Ganhei a aposta com Shane.

- Meninos. – revirei os olhos.

- Mas, se isso te ajudar. – falou. – Ela nunca fez nada por alguém tão desconhecido como você era. Nunca mesmo. Quando me contou que levaria uma menina para a festa eu fiquei totalmente confuso, ainda mais quando me explicou a situação.

Mordi meu lábio inferior.

- Vocês eram estranhas e você dormiu na casa dela, isso é grande. – falou. – Confie, isso é grande.

Não demorou muito para estacionarmos no lugar reservado para o dono do bar. Cortamos a fila onde as pessoas vestidas de preto compravam as entradas e comecei a procurar por ela.

O som estava alto como de costume, reconheci Nate na bateria encima no palco pequeno da sala principal no térreo.

Procurava sua cor de cabelo no meio das várias cabeças loiras naquelas maquiagens de bonecas de porcelana. Seria um pouco assustador a partir de um horário da noite, mas não deixava de ser sexy.

Já estava desistindo e indo atrás de Jason quando vi a cabeça negra atrás do bar. Ajeitou a franja, as mãos apoiadas no balcão enquanto sorria para Shane sentando no banco alto bebendo algo.

Andei até ela, tendo a leve visão dos olhos escuros e suas roupas pretas que combinavam com todos.

Controlei para minha pressão interna não explodir os olhos quando vi que Jason realmente tinha razão, ela estava mais sexy que imaginava.

Vestia uma de suas camisetas de banda estampada por demônios e monstros aberta dos lados, a renda do sutiã trabalhado traçando uma tira na pele pálida.

Aquele branco vampiro era hipnotizante e decidi não me forçar a sair do transe.

- Deseja algo, senhorita? – me perguntou, se inclinando contra o balcão.

Você.

- Bela blusa. – elogiei sem pensar.

- Sabia que ia reparar. – olhou para si mesmo rapidamente, voltando a atenção para mim. – Cheguei a pensar que não vinha. Na verdade já estava quase totalmente convencida disso.

- E porque não viria? – entrei no jogo que me oferecia.

- Porque já passou do seu horário de ir dormir.

- E o que te faz pensar que obedeço as regras?

Abriu a boca preparando uma resposta mas pareceu surpresa demais para pensar.

- Ok, você não é a Alex. – concluiu. – O que fez com ela?

Ri baixo.

Surpreender as pessoas era libertador, mas surpreende-la era um êxtase.

- Na verdade – imitei sua sentença anterior, me inclinando em sua direção. O balcão dos separando. – essa é a Alex.

- A Alex que você só mostra pra mim? – senti uma caricia, quase cócegas, na clavícula.

- É.

- Porque sou especial. – isso nem era uma pergunta.

- Onde quer chegar? – estreitei os olhos.

- Não quero chegar a lugar nenhum. – respondeu. – Se quisesse já tinha pegado um atalho. Odeio caminhos longos.

- Verdade, odeia mesmo.

- É. – concordou. – Agora por exemplo, eu poderia dar a volta no balcão ou me inclinar e te beijar por cima dele.

- Já esta sobre efeito de alguma droga?

- Tenho que estar drogada para querer te beijar?

- Bem, duvido que o tenha feito sóbria.

Encarou meus olhos. Aquelas íris âmbar que faziam minhas pernas fraquejarem.

Fechei os olhos antes dos lábios baterem nos meus, os dedos da mão direita firmados na base de meu pescoço e seu cheiro vencendo o do lugar, invadindo meus pulmões.

Empurrei minha língua entre seus lábios e ela me acolheu com a sua. Os dentes provocando com mordidas e me senti em um filme.

A adolesceste rebelde que pula a janela para viver altas aventuras com os amigos novos e acaba tendo o beijo perfeito, no qual continua suspirando ao chegar em casa do meio da madrugada, mas não queria pensar em ir embora agora.

Fechei a mão no tecido de sua camiseta quando se afastou.

- Agora fiz.

* * *

Segue: _pptg

Review.


End file.
